


Rear Window

by CristyGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, always bottom Will, bitch Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristyGraham/pseuds/CristyGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will want your neighbor building at any cost, it will do everything to seduce you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rear Window

**Author's Note:**

> The name may seem like a thriller but this is just pure filth.

It was ten o'clock at night, Will was sitting on the couch drinking room and pretending to read a book, looking forward the arrival of someone. But Matthew was not her lover, this would arrive late from work. His attention in recent weeks was in the neighbor's front building, an older man but very interesting and charming. Will not even know his name but he was crazy about him, Matthew did not know still will not care after all both wanted just for fun, sex was very good but Will knew Matthew had other, no problem. Will wanted just the man on the other side and like everything else in his life he was going to get it just needed to find a way to get his attention, Will gave a mischievous smile to himself it would not be difficult, every man did he fell at his feet so he decided to seduce but Will suspected that this man was different even then he would try.  
As if by magic your man appeared, Will watched every move the other hungry. The apartment was luxurious but Will knew every detail, now all his attention was on the man. Will the so called only The Man, this description in his opinion it was perfect for him, it symbolized its charm and virility, only to see him Will was already excited.  
The man walked into the bedroom and began to undress, unfortunately before getting the better of the man followed her into the bathroom. He will sighed disappointed but did not look away from the glass, after ten minutes he returned. Wrapped in a towel to wet hair and body, he showed her sensuality, meanwhile Will bit his lower lip hard feeling a heat take your body.  
With the curtains open man drying his body slowly as if he knew he was being watched, when the towel fell Will gasped, the man had an incredible penis much larger and thicker than Matthew, Will licked his lips and his excitement was evident. Naked man went into the room and poured himself a glass of wine then quietly approached his window and began observing the outside world. Will quickly took her little shorts and a shirt, he sucked his finger then put it into his eager hole, Will moaned softly when his finger came just a second and then a third were in, with the other hand he stroked his penis. Without taking his eyes of man Will increased his pace on both sides and when his fingers touched her sweet Will point cried out, the lamplight was on and Will showed a blatant manner. He loved the idea of the man watching him, he imagined the man riding here, his strong arms holding him as his thick, hard cock hit him hard, her excitement and her moans increased until he came exaggeratedly. Will was out of breath and for a moment he thought about the man having watched the scene, after a minute Will sat down and looked at the window. The man looked directly at her apartment, drank the rest of the wine and smirked, but he had seen it all and Will knew exactly what he would do.


End file.
